1. Technical Field
This invention relates to joints, particularly joints for joining structural members extending in at least two intersecting planes, and to structures incorporating same.
The joints of this invention are useful for example in the manufacture of so-called "space structures" in which a plurality of structural members, usually in the form of tubular members constructed of fibre-reinforced plastics material, extending in two or more intersecting planes are joined at their ends to form a lightweight assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,218 discloses a joint having a complex shaped base member provided with outwardly extending lugs for attachment to longitudinal elements in one plane and faces formed by a convex polyhedral-shaped surface including means for connection to diagonal longitudinal elements.
A complex multi-part structural joint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,221 and is adapted for both forming and joining composite intersecting structural members extending in the same plane.
The three-part stacked connector of U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,918 includes recessed formations between adjacent faces for trapping specially headed ends of space frame members. Another joint requiring particular end shapes on interconnected girders is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,418 wherein the spherical ends of a plurality of the girders are located and retained in a joint comprising two substantially hemispherical hollow parts connected by a central bolt.
EP-A No. 0284311 is concerned with a toy or model making structure including a joint capable of being dismantled and comprising threadably engageable disks each having a plurality of concentric rings for engagement by bifurcated ends of elongated link means.
Examples of other complex multi-part joints are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,657 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,043.